Una rosa entre espinas
by Crisa96
Summary: Una predicción de una youkai augurará un terrible peligro para Sesshomaru pues se convertirá en aquello que más odia y solo su encuentro con una pequeña e insignificante adolescente de ojos esmeralda podrá salvarlo del abismo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Esta historia me pertenece pero los personajes mostrados en ella no.

 **Capítulo 1: Una rosa entre las espinas**

Era un día tranquilo en el que la temperatura era realmente agradable, debajo de un árbol descansaba una muchacha con el pelo ondulado y largo, como la noche y los ojos color esmeralda, aparentaba no más de 17 años y era realmente hermosa. Parecía algo cansada ya que su respiración estaba agitada y su corazón latía con fuerza, estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos como si estuviera pensando en algo en particular hasta que algo la sacó ellos de manera precipitada.

—Rin, te pillé—Dijo una voz infantil y muy inocente.

—Vaya Akari sí que me atrapaste rápido. No hiciste trampas ¿cierto?—Le dijo a una niña de 7 años.

—Claro que no Rin, pero soy muy buena en esto, ya he atrapado a los demás. —Dijo con una amplia sonrisa— ¡Vengan todos! ¡Ya la atrapé!

Pronto aparecieron más y más niños, casi rodeando a la chica que se levantaba despacio mientras los niños hacían preguntas incomprensibles ya que estaban hablando todos al mismo tiempo sin que a ella le diera tiempo a escucharlos, aunque tampoco le daban ocasión para que los comprendiera. Hasta que se le ocurrió algo para distraer a los pequeños.

—Es hermoso, ¿cierto?

— ¿El qué?—Preguntaron todos los niños a la vez.

—El árbol, hay muchas historias sobre arboles imponentes y seguro que os puedo contar alguna ¿Qué os parece?

— ¡Sí!—Dijo uno de los niños—Yo quiero que Rin nos cuente una de sus historias ¿si?—Puso cara de perrito abandonado—Por favor…

—Está bien… pero una rápida que ya es tarde…—Susurró pensando una historia rápidamente— Cuenta una leyenda, que hace muchos años, una sacerdotisa encerró a un demonio en un árbol lanzándole una flecha que lo selló por siempre. El demonio la había engañado haciéndola creer que la amaba para así robarle sus poderes, pero la sacerdotisa se dio cuenta a tiempo y consiguió sellar al demonio a un árbol del bosque por siempre. También cuenta esa leyenda, que solo la sacerdotisa es capaz de liberar al demonio y que hasta que ella lo decida, el demonio pagará por aquello que hizo.

—Vaya… nunca hay que fiarse de los demonios—Dijo Akari—Mi padre dice eso, son todos malos.

—Bueno, igual que hay personas malas supongo que habrá demonios buenos…—Respondió Rin.

—No bromees Rin, es imposible.

—Bueno niños, es hora de volver a casa, se ha hecho tarde y sus madres estarán muy preocupadas.  
Los niños asintieron con una sonrisa y se pusieron en camino a la aldea, donde seguro sus madres los esperaban impacientes. Cuando fue dejando a los niños, los padres quedaban conmovidos por la dulce imagen que se mostraba, la imagen de una muchacha abrazada a unos niños y dándoles besitos en sus pequeñas cabecitas. Rin era la nieta del antiguo maestro de la aldea, no una nieta de sangre, pues la había recogido de la calle cuando la muchacha vagaba sin rumbo y sin familia, pero se había hecho un hueco en la aldea, siendo ella misma, amable, simpática, responsable y risueña. Hacía unos meses que su abuelo había muerto y gracias a sus enseñanzas había conseguido ocupar su lugar en la pequeña escuela de la aldea.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Akira, su madre empezó a hablarle de muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, si por algo se caracterizaba esa mujer era por lo mucho que le gustaba hablar. Rin, cuando la mujer se ponía a cotillear sin parar, tendía a ponerse pensar en sus cosas, pero algo en la cháchara sin sentido de la mujer la hizo de repente poner atención por primera vez a la conversación.

—No entiendo cómo puedes aguantar con ellos tanto tiempo, tienen qua cansar a cualquiera…—Dijo riendo—…pero a ti no porque aun tienes esa vitalidad que tanto te caracteriza, Rin, es admirable...

—No, no me cansan tanto ¿verdad Akira?

—No, Rin es muy buena jugando con nosotros y nos enseña muchas cosas, es como una de nosotros.

Una mujer de la misma edad de Rin apareció uniéndose a la conversación. Tenía el cabello rojizo y estaba embarazada.

—Claro, por eso ningún hombre se acerca a ti, eres tan infantil Rin… Tenemos la misma edad y sin embargo llevamos vidas tan distintas… estamos en la edad perfecta para formar una familia y sin embargo ningún hombre te ha propuesto que te cases con él ¿no es cierto?

—Bu…bueno no… pero…

—Pasas demasiado tiempo con esos mocosos Rin, no querrás convertirte en una solterona ¿verdad?—Dijo la hermana de Akira burlándose de ella.

—¡Fuka! Ten más respeto con Rin

—Lo que tú digas madre, pero lo que dije no era ninguna mentira, así, llena de barro por jugar con esos críos, viviendo por y para ellos, nunca se casara—Dijo yéndose triunfante a otro lugar.

—Disculpa a mi hija Rin—Dijo totalmente avergonzada de la hija que tenía.

—No importa señora, tranquila…. no importa…—Dijo Rin con una de sus sonrisas en la cara—Bien Akira, ¡hasta mañana! Con permiso señora Akane.

— ¡Hasta mañana Rin!—Dijeron madre e hija al unísono.

Rin caminaba hacia su casa pensando en las palabras de Fuka y por primera vez en mucho tiempo una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, era cierto que desde la muerte de su abuelo se sentía sola y que no se había centrado en nadie a parte de los niños a los que enseñaba.

No, ella no podía seguir llorando por esa tontería, aunque Fuka tuviera razón, algún día solo algún día encontraría a un hombre al que le gustara por su forma de ser con barro incluido, sí, ese sería el único hombre que la tocaría en un futuro

En ese momento unas imágenes aterradoras inundaron la mente de la muchacha. Unos bandidos, fuego, muertos, una mujer gritando, un chico que fue desgarrado por un cuchillo, gritos, el llanto de una niña, una voz ahogada en ese llanto, más gritos. Rin se sentó en el camino de tierra que la conducía a su casa, ese dolor, no, aun no superaba aquella etapa de su vida, había sido entrenada duramente por su abuelo para defender lo que le importaba, para no volver a perder lo que más apreciaba, era por eso que ella tenía que ser fuerte, ahora y siempre, pero las imágenes del pasado, las imágenes de la muerte de sus padres, la atormentaban aun cuando se sentía sola, perdida. Se levantó del camino aun llena de barro para continuar hasta su casa donde la soledad la esperaba para recordarle que no tenía nada en el mundo, nada, salvo su propia vida.

En otro lugar lejos de allí un youkai de cabello plateado y largo con los ojos de un dorado intenso, caminaba tranquilo, mientras un pequeño youkai sapo corría detrás de él intentando alcanzarlo, aunque él corría y corría no podía alcanzar a ese ser tan poderoso y al mismo tiempo tan majestuoso. Tenía la mirada fija en el horizonte, una mirada fría, sin ningún sentimiento, parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos tan inmerso que le costó captar aquello que decía su lacayo.

—Amo, no vamos a encontrar a Naraku a este paso, al parecer hizo algo que lo camufló desde su último encuentro con su hermano, mi señor—Dijo el sapo youkai antes de darse cuenta que se había tropezado con la pierna de su amo. —a…amo bo… bonito yo…—Es lo único que pudo pronunciar el sapo antes de que le golpeara en la cabeza.

—Ésa escoria no es nada mío, no vuelvas a repetir una cosa tan absurda Jacken —Dijo dejando al youkai detrás de él, casi desmayado.

—Lo…lo siento a…amo se…sshomaru—Dijo el Jacken casi moribundo.

Estuvieron andando durante días hasta que encontraron una cueva y entraron en ella. Pues Sesshomaru necesitaba conocer el paradero de Naraku y ya que era indetectable, había decidido ir en busca de una vieja youkai que podía verlo todo, deseaba venganza por lo que le había hecho ese ser inferior engañándolo ¡A él! El gran Sesshomaru.

Mientras le daba vueltas al asunto de su medio hermano, una youkai de edad avanzada miraba al hermoso inuyoukai que acababa de entrar a su cueva, la youkai sabía que eso iba a pasar, pero decidió pensar bien en las palabras que iba a utilizar para calmar al youkai sin acabar muerta, pues bien sabia que el destino no se podía cambiar y que todas las personas lo tenían grabado y el de ese muchacho se veía bastante prometedor, aunque al principio, para él significara un sufrimiento mayor que la muerte.

—Sal de ahí vieja Shiori, no puedes esconderte—Dijo muy seguro de que ella se encontraba observándolo.

—Sesshomaru-sama, ¿A que debo esta visita?—Dijo saliendo de su escondite.

—Tú que lo puedes ver todo ¿Preguntas a tus visitas por qué vienen a verte? eso no es propio de una youkai como tú.

—La respuesta que usted busca no la tengo—Aseguró la youkai— lo que sí puedo predecir es que ir al encuentro con ese enemigo suyo, le puede salir muy caro, pues no estará solo, ese ser que también porta la sangre de su padre se encontrará con él. Su enemigo desea hacerle daño a ambos, pues tiene un arma muy poderosa que pondrá sus vidas en serio peligro y si lo encuentra en un mes después de la próxima luna llena, morirá—Dijo la anciana avisando al youkai de los planes de Naraku.

— ¿Qué no tienes respuesta para a pregunta de mi señor?—Dijo Jacken enfadado con la youkai. — ¡tú tienes respuesta a todas las preguntas! ¿Por…

—No tengo respuesta para todo y menos respuestas de ese tipo—Dijo cortando a Jacken —Algo incomprensible para usted, algo nunca sentido pasará y pronto descubrirá que ese sentimiento que odia le hará mucho más fuerte Sesshomaru-sama…—Sesshomaru no entendía muy bien a la youkai. —Eso será lo único que pueda salvarle del abismo—Dijo antes de desaparecer entre las sombras

— ¡Espera vieja!

—Jacken, nos vamos. —Dijo Sesshomaru abandonando ese lugar.

En ese mismo instante, en una aldea, tres jóvenes y un niño miraban a su amigo desde lejos. Pues el monje de no más de 20 años parecía hacer un trato con uno de los ancianos del pueblo.

—Los espíritus malignos están presentes en esta casa señor—Dijo el monje haciendo movimientos exagerados con sus manos.

— ¿Y cómo podemos evitar semejante cosa? ¿Usted conoce alguna solución honorable monje? —El monje lo tenía donde quería

—Sí, pero como usted comprenderá si yo soy la persona que lo hace acabaré exhausto y no podré viajar con mis compañeros—Dijo con unas intenciones muy claras.

—Si ese es el problema y mañana se repone, no creo que le importe que yo, le dé a usted y a sus acompañantes las habitaciones que necesiten para pasar la noche aquí ¿no? —El monje saltaba de alegría en su interior.

—No, así no habrá problemas—Dijo satisfecho con su engaño— Otra pregunta ¿por aquí hay muchachas hermosas dispuestas a darle hijos a un pobre monje?

Una mujer castaña apareció detrás del monje cogiéndolo de su oreja derecha y arrastrándolo hasta donde se encontraban sus compañeros de viaje, muy enfadada.

—Monje pervertido—Dijo la mujer que lo jalaba de la oreja— ¿Nunca cambiaras?

—Claro que sí mi Sanguito, claro que puedo cambiar, cuando tu estas cerca yo soy otro hombre—Dijo el monje poniendo la mano donde no debía.

— ¡Miroku eres un pervertido!

La cachetada que le propino sonó por todo el poblado. Mientras, los demás que tenían sus propios problemas, también discutían pero eran aún más escandalosos que el monje.

—Kagome, ¿pero qué te he hecho ahora?

—¡Ay! ¡Que tonto! después de que corrió a ver a Kikyo como desesperado aún pregunta—Decía el pequeño youkai zorro.

—Pero Kagome, si yo no te he hecho na…

— ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo!—Dijo la chica casi al borde de un ataque de nervios.

—Ka…Kagome ¿pero qué he hecho? —Dijo el hanyou con un pequeño hilo de voz.

Después de que el hanyou y el monje se repusieran, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones para dormir esa noche allí, ya que al día siguiente les esperaba un largo camino por los alrededores de la aldea donde se encontraban. Pronto encontrarían a Naraku estaban seguros de ello y no descansarían hasta verlo muerto, él les había hecho a todos mucho daño.

Al día siguiente, encontraron el rastro de Naraku pero lo que no sospechaban era que ese hanyou llamado Naraku tenía un plan.

—Chicos, encontré el rastro de Naraku—Dijo Inuyasha oliendo el aroma que le traía el viento— ¡Vámonos!

Sesshomaru caminaba por el bosque pensando en donde se podría encontrar el ser insignificante que le había causado tantos problemas, pero entonces encontró el rastro de su medio hermano y recordó las palabras de la youkai, pues esta había hecho alusión a alguien con quien, desgraciadamente compartía su sangre, por tanto, si había encontrado a ese idiota de Inuyasha, no tardaría en encontrar a Naraku.

En un castillo apartado de todas las aldeas humanas se encontraba un hombre aparentemente joven de piel blanca y pelo azabache. Ese hombre se encontraba sentado mientras miraba un espejo que una niña pequeña traía en sus manos. La niña de no más de 10 años tenía la mirada perdida al frente como si estuviera vacía por dentro y el hombre miraba ese espejo tan misterioso que le mostraba a sus enemigos, los cuales habían caído como niños en su trampa.

—Kohaku, tráeme la piedra. —Dijo a un joven que se encontraba detrás de ellos.

—Si, enseguida—Respondió el muchacho.

—Pronto tendré el poder demoniaco de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru en mis manos y seré invencible—Dijo con una voz maléfica

.

.

Primer fic que subo, que nervios, espero que os haya parecido interesante, como veis, en este fic, Rin no es una niña y no se encuentra con sesshomaru (por ahora) Pero bueno, pronto lo hará, tranquilo todo el mundo.

¡Espero vuestros hermosos comentarios! Sean buenos o malos son bienvenidos, pues después de todo las críticas siempre vienen bien para mejorar. ¡Gracias!

Cris ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: El plan de Naraku**

Inuyasha y su grupo estaban corriendo a toda velocidad. Como siempre Inuyasha se les adelantaba junto con Kagome en su espalda, seguido de Kirara que portaba a los demás.

—¡Inuyasha! ¡Ve más despacio! ¡Kirara sigue herida de la anterior pelea con Naraku!—Gritó el monje con intenciones de que el hanyou los esperara o por lo menos disminuyera la velocidad.

—¡Si los espero Naraku huirá de nuevo! ¡No lo permitiré!—Respondió él mientras se adelantaba más sin consultárselo a nadie.

Tenía ganas de enfrentar a ese maldito de Naraku. Después de lo que había hecho cuando los engañó a él y a Kikyo y todo el mal que les había hecho a él y a sus compañeros, ya era hora de que se vengaran de él.

El Hanyou paró en seco al sentir una presencia que para él no estaba bien, dándose cuenta enseguida de quien se trataba.

—Maldición, ¿Qué hace ese idiota aquí?—Dijo Inuyasha en voz baja, aunque Kagome alcanzó a escucharlo.

—¿A qué te refieres Inuyasha?—Preguntó curiosa Kagome.

—Siento que Sesshomaru no está muy lejos…

Después de un rato Kirara los logro alcanzar y se detuvieron en seco al observar a Naraku. Estaba solo, era muy raro, pues siempre estaba acompañado por Kagura o Hakudoshi, seguramente era una de sus marionetas.

—Los estaba esperando…—Dijo Naraku mientras observaba a todos.

— ¡Cierra la boca y pelea! —Contestó Inuyasha mientras sacaba a Tessaiga.

Todos se preparaban para la batalla, Sango agarraba fuertemente su Hiraikotsu, Miroku su mano derecha, Kagome preparaba su arco y Shippo se escondía en uno de los árboles. Antes que empezara la gran batalla Naraku se percató de otra presencia pero ya era tarde, pues un látigo verde de veneno ya había impactado en su cuerpo, haciéndolo girar para encontrarse detrás de él a Sesshomaru.

— _Así que sí se trata del verdadero Naraku_ – Pensó Miroku mientras preparaba su bastón, ya que no podía usar su Kazaana por los insectos venenosos que lo rodeaban.

—¡Sesshomaru! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Esta es mi pelea! — Lo regañó Inuyasha muy enojado por su presencia.

—No molestes Inuyasha—Contestó Sesshomaru con su semblante frío.

—Vaya, por fin todos unidos, como la gran familia que somos—Se burló Naraku de ellos causando que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru pusieran cara de desagrado.

Inuyasha, cansado de tanta cháchara, sacó su espada y lanzó hacia Naraku su viento cortante, mas casi no le afectó, pues desde el ataque de Sesshomaru tenía un campo de fuerza rodeándole. Kagome, al percatarse de ello, lanzó una flecha causando que el campo de fuerza se debilitara.

—¡Hiraikotsu!— Se escuchó decir Sango destrozando una parte de su cuerpo.

— _Naraku_ _no se defiende… seguramente esto sí sea una trampa_ — Pensó Miroku mientras destrozaba a los insectos venenosos.

En ese momento Sesshomaru se acercó a Naraku, atacándolo con Tokijin, pero observó cómo Naraku se movía para mostrarle una piedra que Naraku se había sacado de la nada y que comenzó a emanar una luz muy brillante. Todos cerraron sus ojos fuertemente, pues la luz incluso había afectado a un demonio tan poderoso como Sesshomaru.

 _—¿Qué demonios será eso?—_ Se preguntaba Sesshomaru.

Cuando la luz acabó se sentía extraño, más… ¿débil? y ese no era el único cambio que había notado, pues su cabello, antes plateado como la luz de la luna, ahora era oscuro como la noche y sus ojos dorados poco a poco se hacían marrones. Al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría no pudo más que odiarse a sí mismo, pues tenía la apariencia de un ser humano, aquellos seres a los que tanto detestaba.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, hasta el mismo Inuyasha, que acababa de ver como su hermano experimentaba lo mismo que le ocurría a él una vez al mes, se había convertido en un simple humano.

Naraku vio el resultado de su adorado plan y aunque no todo resultó como él quería, pues a Inuyasha parecía no haberle afectado en lo más mínimo, sonreía, puesto que aunque Inuyasha no había sido afectado, con el poder de Sesshomaru tenía más que suficiente, aunque aún no cantaba victoria pues para sacar aquel poder ilimitado de la piedra y quedárselo necesitaba exterminar a Sesshomaru antes de que se cumpliera el plazo de un mes después de la siguiente luna llena.

—¡No te distraigas!—Gritó Inuyasha mientras le lanzaba su ataque viento cortante.

Pero antes de que le diera Naraku desapareció en un mar de veneno impidiéndoles a todos que lo siguieran. Sesshomaru, por su parte, tenía intenciones de retirarse de ese lugar ya que no tenía energías para pelear o discutir con Inuyasha.

—Espera Sesshomaru—Dijo Kagome causando que se detuviera pero sin mirarlos a la cara—¿No quieres que te acompañemos?—Pregunto tímidamente ella.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Acaso te volviste loca! —La regañó Inuyasha molesto —¡No tenemos que ayudarlo! Además… en varias ocasiones ha intentado matarme.

—No tengo deseos de estar con unos humanos y un apestoso Hanyou—Contestó Sesshomaru mientras desaparecía en el espeso bosque que se encontraba cerca de ahí.

—¿Qué no… desea qué? ¡Te recuerdo que ahora eres humano tú también! ¡Idiota prepotente!—Gritó Inuyasha.

Mientras eso sucedía, muy lejos de ese lugar se encontraba Rin recogiendo unas plantas medicinales que estaban cerca del campo, mientras Fuka la miraba desde lejos, aunque tardó poco tiempo en acercarse fingiendo un horrible dolor de espalda.

—Oye Rin, esto del embarazo me está matando la espalda, me dijeron que en un lugar cerca de aquí se encontraban las hierbas medicinales más efectivas para los dolores – Comentó Fuka mientras la miraba.

—Y supongo que quieres que vaya…—Dijo Rin inocentemente.

—Oh Rin, eres tan amable ¿puedes ir por mí?—Rogó Fuka mientras ponía su carita de perrito—Yo no puedo ir y mi marido está tan ocupado que…

—Está bien… si te encuentras tan mal… no me costará nada ir…—Respondió ella.

Tomó la canasta que estaba en las manos de Fuka y después de coger algo de comida para el viaje que le esperaba, se fue, pues cuanto antes fuera, antes volvería, seguramente…

Sabía perfectamente que había rumores de que youkais habitaban esos lugares e incluso atacaban a la gente que se atravesaba por ese lugar, pero ella no se dejaría atemorizar fácilmente por los rumores de la gente, pues hacía poco tiempo le había dicho a sus alumnos que no todos los youkais tenían que ser malos ¿o no?

En otro lugar Jaken estaba algo preocupado por su señor, ya que se había marchado hacía unas horas y tardaba demasiado en llegar.

En ese momento, en medio de sus pensamientos, una silueta apareció detrás de él y aunque él se percató, no le dio mucha importancia a un simple humano…

—¡¿Quién eres tú?!—Preguntó Jaken alterado.

Por su parte solo recibió un gran golpe en su cabeza, lo que le sorprendió por la osadía del humano. Observó al joven detenidamente, con cara de pocos amigos y el joven, ignorándolo, solo se sentó en una de las raíces del árbol.

—¡Te estoy preguntando algo niño! ¡Responde!—Exigió Jaken.

El joven le dirigió una mirada que lo dejó totalmente helado, pero al mismo tiempo le pareció reconocer esa mirada fría en cualquier lugar, además, si se fijaba en el traje que portaba y en su manera de tratarlo, ese chico era…

– ¿Amo… Bonito? ¿Por qué…?

—No hagas preguntas— Respondió el mientras lo miro con su semblante frío.

Se quedaron un buen rato así, en silencio, ya era tarde, el Sol estaba a punto de desaparecer del cielo, pero un monstruo apareció y reto a Sesshomaru…

—Me dijeron habían visto a un Youkai perro llamado Sesshomaru por aquí, ¿sabes dónde se encuentra pequeño youkai verde? – Preguntó el monstruo de una manera amenazadora.

—¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó Sesshomaru mientras se ponía de pie lentamente.

—¿Tú eres Sesshomaru?—Preguntó entre risas— Creí que se trataba de un youkai poderoso, pero solo encontré a una escoria humana – Se burló el monstruo.

Después de las risas y molesto por la mirada imperturbable de Sesshomaru, lanzó un ataque hacia él, cosa que esquivó con dificultad, enfadando aún más a Sesshomaru, pues ese cuerpo era débil, como bien había dicho el youkai era una escoria humana, se había convertido en aquello que más odiaba.

Jaken, para proteger a su amo, comenzó a lanzarle fuego con su báculo pero desgraciadamente el monstruo lo golpeo demasiado fuerte haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento al chocar con una roca.

—¡Ahora será tu fin!—Gritó el monstruo ansioso por derrotarlo.

Lanzó el mismo ataque, pero esta vez Sesshomaru no pudo esquivarlo, causándole una gran herida en su pecho, tirado, perdiendo sangre a borbotones miró hacia el monstruo, nunca, en su vida de orgulloso Youkai se había sentido más humillado, iba a morir como un débil humano a manos de un youkai que habría despedazado solo con su mirada.

El youkai se estaba acercándose a él para darle el último golpe, preparaba sus garras entre risas, despedazaría al humano y le serviría de cena, era el plan perfecto.

Cuando estaba a punto de darle el golpe final, el monstruo sintió como su cuerpo se partía en dos causándole la muerte. Sesshomaru, como pudo, intentó averiguar quién había sido aquel que le había salvado, observando a Kagura de forma fría.

—¿Por qué lo has… hecho?—Preguntó con mucha dificultad.

—Naraku necesita que permanezcas con vida hasta la próxima luna llena, a partir de ahí vas a tener que apañártelas solo Sesshomaru—Comentó Kagura antes de marcharse volando.

Sesshomaru se puso de pie, en silencio, y ni siquiera paró a recoger a su sirviente del suelo, simplemente se arrastró como pudo y se retiró del lugar.

Pasaron las horas y a paso lento y tambaleante con su herida aun sangrando en su pecho Sesshomaru no paro ni siquiera a curase, jamás se había sentido tan miserable como lo era en ese instante, aunque, ¿cómo no sentirse así? Era un maldito ser humano. Esa palabra resonaba en su cabeza desde que se convirtió en uno de ellos.

La luna se hacía presente y su cansancio venía con ella, pero su orgullo no se lo permitió, cuando ya no podía avanzar más, cayó de rodillas, sintiendo como su propia sangre resbalaba entre los dedos que aprisionaban la herida en un intento por frenar la hemorragia.

No muy lejos de ahí, Rin tomaba las hierbas medicinales para Fuka, pensando en que se le hacía demasiado tarde para volver. Escuchó un ruido demasiado cerca de ella, un ruido sordo, y paró en seco lo que estaba haciendo. Pensó lo peor, un monstruo, un youkai o un bandido. Desde la muerte de sus padres lo tercero era lo que más la aterrorizaba con diferencia, y prefirió el youkai, para descubrir en su último aliento si en verdad eran tan horribles como decían.

El ruido cesó, y se asomó por simple curiosidad, pero lo que vio no fue ninguno de los horribles casos que había imaginado su loca mente, sino un muchacho, a mitad del camino, que tenía una herida sangrante en el pecho y que parecía más muerto que vivo. Así que fue directamente a auxiliarlo.

—¡Oye! ¡Despierta!—Gritó Rin aterrada

Tocó su frente con la palma de las manos y o bien ella estaba muy fría o ese chico estaba ardiendo. Miró a los alrededores para buscar un lugar para curarlo, no podía dejarlo ahí, así que le aplicó sobre la herida unos primeros cuidados para que aguantara, aun a rastras, hasta llegar a su casa y una vez allí sacó todas las hierbas medicinales que había recogido para curarlo.

Rin lo sintió por Fuka, pero eso era una emergencia, más que sus dolores de espalda. Limpió las heridas con destreza, tal y como su abuelo le había enseñado, y con unas cuantas telas improvisó un vendaje, esperando que la hemorragia no siguiera.

—Por favor, no te mueras…

...

Y... Aquí dejo el capítulo 2, espero que os haya gustado y que podais dejarme algún comentario para hacerme saber si la cosa va bien.

¡muchas gracias por los comentarios! Muchas gracias Cataratas, Rin-otaku, Alina y FireStormGirl.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!


End file.
